The Life Of Bash Johnson
by Asiramx
Summary: *Gasp* A Bash Fic! It's basically about his life as a little kid.


**Might or might not continue this. Meh.**

* * *

"Bashford Johnson! You do not hit! You use your words!"

I looked up at the teacher who is standing front of me, she is half my size and has a long six inch ruler in her hands, the class stops what they are doing and stare at me, most of them in fear, good I like it when people are scared of me; I looked down at my victim below me, He sustained a bruise on his eye and his tooth is missing, he is shaken uncontrollably, what a big baby.

I think the little is boy named Bucky or something, he is about my age, around Seven or Eight, "Bash, let go of Bucky right now."

"No."

"Bash," She repeated again this time her tone sounded like a warning, "Let go of Bucky or I'll call your mom," Ha, calling my mom? My mom is never home anymore, She's always with that shoob, The Teacher grabbed Bucky while I was caught off guard, I start throwing a tantrum; I could hear the teacher sigh and grab me by the arm and take me to the principals office.

I see a few people stare at me, and some of them mumble about me under their breath, "Dumb shoobs, I'll get them for even looking at me." Especially that new purple haired kid who always bugs me and asking what is wrong.

That kid even gave me a hug once; I ended up punching him in the face as a result.

But that kid still kept coming back.

The bell rings for the children to go home, everybody waited as their parents picked them up, like always my mom is late on picking me up, she is always late on picking me up, I am still at the Principal's office but I notice that the Purple haired kid was there, sometimes that purple haired kid would be with me because his mom always gets out of work late, at least that's what the kid has told me so far.

"Why are you hurting people?" he asked me.

"Why do you keep asking me questions?"

"Because I want to know..."

I raised my fist at him, "How about you get to know my fists instead?"

The kid backs up, "Sorry."

"Randy! Your mom is here to pick you up!"

"Kay!" Randy bounces up and down, he grabs his things from the coat hanger and runs out the classroom door, I was the last one to leave again, probably that Mcjerk holding up my mom again, I see the Principal coming towards me again, great now she wants to lecture me on how it's not nice not to hit people, The Principal sat beside me and said nothing for a few minutes before finally speaking, "Bash, are you okay?"

"I was, till you showed up."

I could hear her sigh in frustration, "Bash why are you angry?"

"Because..."

"Is it because of your mom?"

"Maybe"

"You do realize that I have to tell your mom what you did today."

I scoffed at her, my mom wouldn't believe her she never believed anything that the Principal says about me, she would often tell my mom on how I punched Bucky in the face and how I liked to steal his food, but my mom would brush her off saying I would never do such a thing to anybody and then calls me her little angel, it happens every day and I am awarded with Ice cream, the only one who seems to believe the Principal is that Mcjerk.

"Oh Bashford~ my little angel! Where are you?"

I shot up from my chair when I heard my mother's voice and ran over to her immediately; I looked up at her and smiled, "Ma!"

The Principal followed behind me and spoke to my mother about my bad behavior but as usual she shook her head and told her I would never do such a thing, my mom took my hand walks out with me, "She's lying Ma! She's trying to frame me!"

"I know she is Bashford." I go out to see a Limousine waiting for us, the door was opened for us and we sat inside, the door slammed shut and the limo drove from the school, this one of the only good thing about Mcjerk.

"Bash"

I turned my attention over to my mom, who smiled at me happily, "Guess what?"

"What?"

"Were Moving!" She exclaimed happily.

"Were leaving Norrisville?"

I didn't want to leave Norrisville, sure they were shoobs at my school that I didn't like but I loved to pound on them, "No Bashford we aren't leaving Norrisville silly! We're moving to a new home!"

"A new home? I liked my old home."

"But you will like this one, it's really big!" My mom grabs my face and makes me look out the window, The house is actually a mansion, they were people working on the gardens in the front of the house, I can see people running around the house trying to clean up for their new guests, I can see Mcjerk standing in front of the door waiting for us.

The limousine stops, the door opens and Mcjerk takes my mom's hand and pulls out of the car, I went for the door but it was slammed in my face,

"Hannibal! My son is in the limo!"

The door opens again and I hop down from the limo and look up at Mcjerk, he looks down at me and stares, he does that often and I have no idea why, all he does is just stare at me or glare when I do something wrong.

My Mom and Mcfist walk inside and I follow behind them, the inside of his house is big, I can still see people carrying furniture in the house, the both of them stared at me, my mom smile widens, "Tell him Hannibal!"

He grunts and looks at me, "Your Mother and I are getting married."

"What?"

"Were getting married Bashford, Isn't that nice?"

"What about Dad?"

My mom looks at Mcjerk for a moment before bending down to my level, "Sweaty, you know Daddy had to leave right? We weren't getting along anymore."

"Oh."

"Anyways, Hannibal has a nice pool; would you like to go to the pool?"

"Yes!" I put up my arms out to her, she picks me up and embraces me before walking to the pool, "Aren't you coming Hannibal? I want you and my son to bond together."

He waves his hand dismissively at Marci, "Maybe later sugar lumps, I have to go to work now, I will see you later."

My mom took me to the pool while I watched as McJerk left, good riddance, I don't like him and I know he doesn't like me very well, Whenever my mom suggest we spend time together he would always come up with an excuse or have his henchmen Viceroy I think it was to spend time with me, I don't care though, I would have given him a hard time anyways.

* * *

**I know its a crappy way to end this, I'll update in-Idk. XD**


End file.
